Trio
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: It's obvious to Al his brother wants Winry.  Why doesn't he do anything about it? Triptych from the POVs ofeach of the Rez Trio.
1. Brotherly Observations

**Title: **Trio

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Al teases Ed about Winry. Ed tries to figure it out. Winry knows all.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

**Part One:** "Brotherly Observations"

It was strange to watch, Alphonse thought. His brother would probably make a psychiatrist's research paper, if Ed would be willing to actually talk. In the meantime, Alphonse figured Pinako and he were getting a great show.

It wasn't that Ed didn't like Winry. Any casual observer could see the attraction crackling between them, but if it was up to his brother, he knew Ed would remain a virgin until some alchemist made the next homunculus. Alphonse was pretty much at his wit's end over it. Ed skulked around, staring at Winry's butt (not that he really blamed Ed, Winry was cherry), blushing and mumbling when she caught him at it, eager to be close, but just not taking the next step.

Leading by example didn't work - Alphonse figured that out when he asked Nelly to the movie man's show. Ed and Winry had just kind of tagged along, and disappeared when Nelly planted a kiss on him. Alphonse was sure Ed was astonished by the act, and Winry shut him up before he could make too many vocal observations. It didn't stop Ed from sulking for days afterward.

"Ed, don't be an idiot," Alphonse finally sighed, "just grab Winry and give her a kiss. Better yet, take her on a moonlight picnic and let her have her way with you." Ed turned redder than a sunburn while Alphonse plowed on. "If you keep acting like an idiot, she's going to find someone else. Besides, Granny's got a bet on you - you don't want her to win, do you? - she says it's going to be 'til after the new year before you get around to doing anything!"

Ed's snarl was scary, but hey, if it got him off his butt and onto Winry's, Alphonse wasn't complaining.

X X X


	2. Timing

**Part Two:** Timing

X X X

Ed stomped away from his brother. What the hell did he know? What the hell did that old hag know? He knew what he was doing! He was taking it slow with Winry. Didn't anyone get that? Sure, they'd known each other all their lives, but these past four years, they'd both changed. Ed wondered if he would've noticed as much, had he had a chance to observe her on a daily basis. Yeah, Winry was still a hot-tempered, stubborn, mechanically-minded geek, but her experiences had rounded off some of the rough edges. He'd always thought she was cute, though he generally didn't admit it much, even to himself. It took others pointing it out that reminded him again that his childhood friend was _pretty_, and smart, and caring - because to him, all of that was just 'Winry'.

"Ngg," he grumbled to himself. Now, if he could just manage to say something to her about it. Yeah.

Standing at the doorway to her room, Ed stared in at her back. Her hair was caught up in her bandanna, and she was working on a piece of metal. He started to walk in, and stopped himself. She'd thrown him out of her room for interrupting her before, and Ed didn't want to make Winry mad.

Turning away from the door, he told himself he wasn't a scaredy-cat. Nope. Just...choosing the right time. And when Winry was working with machinery and metal had to be absolutely the worst time of all.

X X X


	3. Somebody's Watching

**Part Three:** Somebody's Watching

X X X

Winry knew Ed was in her doorway. Somehow, she knew when he was nearby, like some sort of psychic observation. He didn't stay long, if the prickling in her shoulders was any indication.

She wondered why he'd been there. He knew she was working - it wasn't as if the sound of metal on a grind wheel could be mistaken for anything else. Winry rolled her eyes, thinking he'd probably been there to stare at her butt again. He seemed to be doing that a lot, and really turning red when someone noticed. Trying to ignore it made her jumpy, so she'd taken to smacking him if she could reach him and yelling at him if she couldn't. So she was making him jumpy in turn, that was his Equivalent Exchange thing, right?

Granny and Al were watching just as closely. They thought Ed's staring was funny, and teased her about it. "You should just take that boy out for a ride," her grandmother had said, and handed her a tin of condoms. Winry had nearly collapsed from embarrassment, though a part of her was pleased Granny had no problem with them doing anything. Al was even worse, giving her books that were even wilder than some of Granny's stories, not to mention threatening to order her sexy nighties if his brother didn't do _something_, soon.

Winry didn't mind quite as much as they did, though. It was kind of funny, to see Ed flustered over her. And, she admitted, nice, too. It wasn't like they needed to rush into something, anyway. They had time.

And Winry thought it might be a good idea to make the most of it.

X X X


End file.
